Kyle Straker
Kyle Straker was the main protagonist of Human .4, and the deuteragonist of Hybrid .4. He was a 16-year-old Human 0.4, and the official leader of The Unicorns. He and his group encountered Trevor Tiorano, which led Trevor to join them on their travels. He dated Lilly Dartington, and was best friends with Heidi Perkins and Eric Ortega. He was deleted by a vestigivore, but his legacy has been long since remembered. He is portrayed by actor and director Leo Howard, who portrayed Jack Brewer on the Disney XD comedy series, Kickin' It. His roleplayer on Human 0.4 Role-Play Wiki is MermaidatHeart. Kyle Jonathan Straker was born on December 12, 1998, to Isabelle Robinson-Straker and Sebastian Straker. Isabelle and Sebastian met when the two were in their twenties thanks to a man named Gregory Archer, who was Sebastian's best friend since college, since Isabelle was Gregory's girlfriend at the time. Once he met her, Sebastian fell for Isabelle, even though he knew she was taken, which made him envy his best friend. Thankfully, Gregory dumped Isabelle soon after for another woman, which left Isabelle heartbroken, and gave Sebastian a chance to make his move. Two years later, the couple got married, and had Kyle. At least four years later, Kyle's younger brother Chris was born. When Kyle was fourteen, Sebastian left the Straker household for unknown reasons. His departure left a massive impact on his wife, causing her to fall into depression. As a result, Kyle made the choice to step up and become the man of the house, but this worsened his relationship with his younger brother. Chris was known for being a troublemaker, and as Isabelle was not in the right place to deal with him, Kyle decided to make his job to keep Chris in check. This ultimately ended up having a bad impact on all three members of the Straker household. Sometime later, though, Sebastian returned, taking the title of man of the house from Kyle while doing so. Isabelle returned to normal, but the tension between her and her husband did not fade. Chris also took advantage of Kyle's demotion, manipulating and blackmailing him behind their parent's back. In his earlier teenage years, Kyle had been dating a girl named Lilly Dartington. The two had ended on bad terms prior to the summer of 2014, with Lilly eventually getting into a relationship with Kyle's best friend, Simon McCormick. Kyle resented Lilly for making a move on Simon, but did not feel like he was entitled to call her out on it. Human .4 After Human .4 For the next century, Kyle and Lilly continued travelling the world and meeting other 0.4. In the late 2010's, the 0.4 reestablished educational systems for those who were unable to complete school prior to The Upgrade. Both Kyle and Lilly enrolled in this program, and that is where they met Heidi Perkins and Eric Ortega, their classmates who would later end up becoming their companions after "graduating". They formed a group called The Unicorns, a name chosen by Heidi. Kyle also ended up being the best man at Rodney Peterson and Kate O'Donnell's wedding, which took place in 2025. Hybrid .4 Strangers and Soldiers Kyle's legacy lives on, as Ethan Macknamara reads a digital copy of the tapes, unaware Kyle still was alive, and affiliated with Ethan's best friend. Love Interests *Lilly Dartington Friends *Heidi Perkins *Eric Ortega *Trevor Tiorano Allies Enemies *Danny Birnie *The 1.0 *The Programmers *''Human .4'' *Hybrid .4 *Strangers and Soldiers (Mentioned) *Last One Left (Mentioned) *''The Future We Left Behind'' (Mentioned) *1.486: Foreigners of the Fallen (Mentioned) *Leo Howard, who portrays Kyle, is American, and speaks in an American accent, but Kyle, being from England, speaks in an estuary English accent. Kyle Straker.jpg Kyle.gif Kyle03.png Kyle02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Upgrade Characters Category:Hybrid .4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Canon Characters